Afternoon Break
by KMS Writes
Summary: It's raining on this particular Sunday afternoon, and Kara and Lena are catching up on some work at home. Kara decides that a much-needed break is in order and decides to take matters into her own hands. SuperCorp: Supergirl/Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Hi all! I'm back! #SuperCorp has been RUINING my life lately, so I wrote this and it took on a pure, smut-induced, Luthor-Super dominated, mind of it's own. Enjoy - K.**

* * *

Grey sleet hammered and thundered down upon the windows of the 38th story penthouse loft that housed a reporter and a CEO; both women catching up on work on this particular Sunday afternoon. As the sky grew darker and the temperature started to drop, Kara's concentration started to follow suit and her sapphire eyes began to wander from her work on the couch over to the beautiful, concentrated face of her love; the jade-eyed, raven-haired Lena Luthor, who's strength, determination, genius, and full, kind heart captivated the heart and soul of Kara Danvers; a Super who's currently watching the only good Luthor type furiously away at her keyboard.

Kara started to fidget, becoming restless watching her love, and dropped her pen, putting her work on the table.

 _Hmm. Lena would look so good, being claimed and bent over her desk_ , she pondered, her eyebrow raising as the thought of spreading Lena open over her desk began to turn the superhero on more and more.

With the rate of erotic thoughts increasing and running through the blonde's mind at warp speed, Kara rose from the couch and stalked her way over to the CEO, removing her glasses and sweater, and super-sped out of the rest of her clothing, as she did so. She wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders and nuzzled into her neck; placing soft kisses as the scent of sandalwood and vanilla overtook her senses and enveloped the Kryptonian.

"Hey, you." the reporter breathed, hugging her CEO a little tighter.

"Well hello, my darling. What can I do for you?" Lena asked, her hands stilling on the keyboard, as she lent into Kara's embrace.

"Hmm. There are many, _many_ things you can do for me, but this time, it's more along the lines of what can I _do_ to you." Kara replied, nipping the shell of the Luthor's ear; a small moan escaping Lean's supple lips rewarding the blonde in return.

"Babe, you know I have to get this report done for tomorrow's board meeting…" Lena trailed off, arching her neck and giving Kara more room to pepper her toned neck with her lips.

"I know you do, but even you have to take a break at some point, you know? And what better way for you to take a break, and to relieve your mind of all that _hard_ work that it's been doing, than for me to provide you with that _relief_?" Kara breathed into her girlfriend's ear, as she moved her hands up Lena's sides, brushing her breasts and snaking them into the open collar of her own blue flannel shirt that Lena had put on that morning - thanking Rao that Lena had decided not to bother with a bra earlier that morning.

As Kara began toying with the CEO's nipples, still peppering kisses and small bites along her neck, Lena rubbed her thighs together, trying to illicit some friction to relieve the heat that was beginning to build within her.

"Kara Zor-El! I h-have to get this report… d-done…" Lena trailed off shakily, her willingness to complete her report diminishing with every kiss the superhero laid upon her.

"But Lena," Kara began, her lips leaving her lover's skin, biting gently and tugging at her earlobe, "I want to _fuck_ you." she whispered into the CEO's ear, feeling the raven-haired beauty shiver in her grasp.

"Oh, fuck it!" Lena moaned out, knowing that when Kara swore, she meant business.

She slammed the lid of her laptop closed as she removed the reporter's hands from her and swiveled around in her office chair - greeted with the sight of a very toned, very taught and very naked Kara Danvers in front of her. Feeling arousal beginning to pool, the billionaire threw her arms around Kara's neck and pulled the superhero's mouth to her own; teeth and lips clashing, tongues dueling for dominance whilst Kara made quick work of her shirt, tearing it away from the CEO's body.

Kara's lips left Lena's and trailed down her neck and to her chest; Kara engulfed a taught nipple and tongued it, whilst she teased the other with a free hand. Lena arched into her girlfriend's mouth; her hand snaking it's way into blonde tresses and holding the Kryptonian, and her attentive tongue, on her nipple.

Kara kept working on Lena's chest, moving her way from one breast to the other, lavishing it with just as much attention, and began raking her blunt nails down Lena's torso. She swirled her tongue around Lena's nipple, as her hands slid down the Luthor's tense thighs and parted her knees. Shuffling her way into the space Lena's parted legs provided, she snaked her hands around behind Lena; grasping the waistband of the pajama pants and panties currently adorning the CEO, and pulled them down whilst Lena lifted herself off the chair for a moment to help Kara rid her of the last barrier in her way.

Kara took in the sight of Lena before her; slightly slumped into her office chair, breasts bared, chest heaving with legs spread. At the apex of Lena's creamy, alabaster thighs, the arousal that was awaiting Kara's attention glistened slightly, begging… _aching_ to be taken of.

"Wow, baby, you look absolutely _fucking_ de _licious!_ " Kara breathed out, her own arousal building within her.

"This is all for you, my love." the CEO replied, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and smirking through heavy, hooded eyelids up at Kara.

Wasting no more time, Kara brought her lips to Lena's right thigh; peppering her lips and tongue up the tensed muscles, as Lena's heaving breathing started to become more vocal. Kara brushed her tongue over Lena's throbbing clit; basking in the arousal that was strictly Lena - she'd have time to lap it all up later - and moved to her other thigh, teasing her with her mouth as she did so.

"Kara, please!" Lena begged, weaving a hand into the Kryptonian's blonde hair, aching to press it where she wanted it the most.

"Please _what_ , Lena?" Kara breathed out, biting lightly into her leg, enforcing the billionaire to beg a little more, and being rewarded with a breathy moan from her lover.

"I need you to _fuck me_ , Kara, _please_!" Lena moaned out, gripping the blonde hair in her grasp a little tighter.

"Good girl!" Kara replied, diving straight into her girlfriend, lavishing her throbbing clit with the flurry that was her tongue.

Whilst her tongue dipped down Lena's slit, making the CEO writhe even more, Kara held her grinding hips down with her left arm, keeping her strength in check, whilst her right hand snaked up the alabaster leg that was threatening to sling itself over her shoulder.

"Kara, I want you inside of me, _now_!" Lena moaned out, as Kara's fingers dipped into Lena and started teasing her entrance.

"Oh, do you now?" Kara asked, halting her mouth as her fingers kept circling and teasing Lena's entrance. "Just how badly _do_ you want me inside of you? Use your words, Luthor!" Kara demanded, placing her tongue back on Lena, knowing that demanding Lena with her last name would give her just about anything she wanted.

"I want you inside of me _now_! Just fucking _take me_ , own me, Kara! _Please_?!" Lena moaned out again, hoping that was enough to sway her superhero.

Employing a little super speed, Kara put her mouth back on Lena, flexing and flicking her tongue back up and on to Lena's clit, and drove two fingers deep into Lena without any warning. She was rewarded with a hard yank to her blonde tresses and a guttural shriek, that was nothing short of complete and pure pleasure.

"Oh, _FUCK_!" Lena breathlessly let out, her lungs being robbed of any air left inside of them, as she rapidly adjusted to the intrusion of Kara's fingers being driven hard and deep into her wet heat.

Smiling into Lena, Kara sped up her tongue and let her hold across Lena's hip ease up so the CEO could grind down on to Kara's hand as she pumped in and out of Lena; pressing a little harder and little deeper and a little faster each time she drove her skilled fingers into her lover.

Kara kept up her movements and looked up at her girlfriend and was awestruck at the erotic sight that met her; Lena kept slim fingers gripped tightly around a handful of blonde tresses, and her free hand was palming her breast, rolling her nipple, as she arched her back and threw a leg over Kara's shoulder to give the reporter a better angle to drive into her with.

Feeling her arousal beginning to overtake herself at the sheer sight and taste of Lena before her, Kara employed a little more super-speed with her hand and began curling her fingers into Lena as she pumped out; stroking that soft patch on the roof of Lena's tight, wet heat each time.

"Oh, Kara! Don't stop! Please, d _on't fucking stop_!" Lena cried out, her hips picking up speed trying to match Kara's own as the blonde kept on coaxing the CEO towards the edge of her orgasm.

With Lena's breathy moaning and words of encouragement singing in her ears, Kara kept up her pace and felt Lena beginning to tighten around her fingers. The Kryptonian moaned, humming into her lover, and added a third, dexterous finger, as more expletives began furiously sounding out from Lena's kiss-bruised lips.

"Holy FUCK! _Supergirl_ , _don't you fucking stop_!" Lena cried again, grinding and beginning to clench her legs tighter around Kara's head.

Hearing Lena call her _Supergirl_ , and loving the casual stroking of her alter-ego, Kara rewarded her and sped up as much as Lena could handle until she felt Lena's walls clench tightly around her fingers as the Luthor's ankles latched around each other, locking Kara's head in a vise-like grip between her toned thighs.

"Oh fuck, oh _fuck,_ oh _FUCK_!" Lena shrieked out, coming hard, feeling that familiar surge of white hot heat burst over like a damn and shoot through every vein and nerve-ending, setting her body on complete, unstoppable fire.

Kara kept up her ministrations as much as Lena's thigh-induced, death-grip would allow her to; lapping up every drip of Lena's arousal that the CEO gave her and coaxed as much ecstasy out of Lena's orgasm as she could before she began slowing down her hand and tongue a little, letting Lena ride out her powerful orgasm until she came to a complete stop on Kara's hand and relaxed her legs, letting go of the reporter's head.

"Kara, I just, I - babe, wow!" Lena breathed out, running a hand through her tangled, sweaty, raven tresses.

Smiling, and placing a lasting kiss to Lena's clit, Kara removed her fingers gently from her girlfriend - being rewarded with a breathless moan as she did so - and lapped up Lena's arousal off them.

"How was that?" Kara smiled, kissing her CEO gently as she let Lena catch her breath.

"Hmm," Lena hummed gently at the taste of herself on Kara's lips, "that was amazing! I don't think I could stand, even if I wanted to, after that. You're incredible!" Lena replied, slumping even further into her office chair.

"That's good, because what I have planned next doesn't exactly require any standing from you…" Kara trailed off, wrapping her hands underneath Lena's legs and hoisting her up to her feet.

"Babe, I don't think I can take another after that mind-blowing orgasm you just gave me…" Lena began, knowing her reply had fallen upon deaf ears at this point, after riling Kara up by calling her _Supergirl_ in the middle of sex.

"You _remember_ what you called me just before, don't you…?" Kara seductively asked, bringing her lips to her lover's straining neck, placing a delicate kiss there as she felt behind Lena and made space on the desk behind her.

"Yes, I do..." Lena breathed out, arching her neck for Kara's lips.

"... and what did you call me, Lena?" Kara husked out into the CEO's ear, as she gently bit it.

"Supergirl! I called you _Supergirl_!" Lena moaned in response, feeling Kara trace a hand teasing through the wetness she found at the apex of her lover's milky thighs.

"Ooh, yes. Good girl, Lena. Now, what does that do to me?" Kara asked, placing her hands on the billionaire's hips and turning her around to face the desk, as she began teasing her clit around from behind her and gripped a handful of raven hair in the other and roughly pulled her head back, exposing her neck as she began to mark her CEO.

"It turns you on exponentially, which then results in you turning me on and making me cum harder than I ever have before." Lena explained perfectly, knowing that her precise explanation would wind her girlfriend up even more, as Kara kept on ravishing her exposed neck.

"Yes, it does. I love how scientific your explanations are, my genius. Now, bend over the desk, Luthor, and let this Super begin her work on you!" Kara demanded, letting Lena's hair go, whilst gently supporting her with one hand on her hip, ready to catch her in case her jellied legs gave way before the desk took her weight.

"Yes, _Supergirl_!" Lena replied, obeying Kara and bending over the desk before her.

"Spread you legs." Kara demanded, trailing her fingertips lightly up and down her lover's back, coaxing a rough shiver out of her.

Lena did as she was asked, shuffling her feet apart, and thanking Rao for the desk supporting herself, as she felt the cool air caressing the heat between her legs; informing the CEO of just how aroused and wet she was, and how much of a mess she had made for her superhero girlfriend.

Kara wasted no time advancing upon her girlfriend, relishing at the power it gave of seeing her Luthor bent over her desk; exposed and ready for her.

Kara kneaded Lena's strong, plump cheeks with her left hand as she trailed her right hand between the CEO's legs and was met with the mess that she had caused Lena to make there, and bent over on to Lena's back; collapsing upon her in sheer arousal at what she has done to her girlfriend.

"Baby, you're so fucking _wet_!" Kara exclaimed, as she began trailing her hand through Lena's slick wetness.

"It-it's a-all for you, _Supergirl!"_ Lena moaned out, as the reporter began teasing her clit.

"That's my girl!" Kara breathed out, kissing the small of Lena's back as she drove two fingers straight into Lena.

"Holy _FUCK_!" Lena moaned, knowing that was she going to come very soon, as she once again quickly adjusted to Kara's fingers inside of her.

Not letting any time go to waste with Lena bent over her desk, Kara drove her fingers in and out of Lena, hard and fast. She pushed harder and deeper every time she flexed in and out of the billionaire's slick, wet heat. With her left hand now gripping Lena's left hip, Kara moved to stand behind Lena with her right hip pushing her hand into Lena.

Kara kept using her hips to pound her fingers deeper into the writhing Luthor beneath her, and added a third finger again, giving Lena no time to adjust to the extra pressure as she kept up her pace and momentum.

"Oh my _fucking God,_ Supergirl! _Yes_!" Lena hissed out, her chest heaving and hands balled into fists, pushing into the desk to keep up the delicious friction that Kara was providing for her.

"You're so fucking tight and wet and just ready for me, Luthor. What do you want from me? I'm only asking you once!" Kara asked, employing her super-speed as Lena answered her.

"I w-want you to f-fuck me, Supergirl! Please?! S-show this Luthor, _oh fuck_ , w-why her Super _oh_ -owns her!" Lena moaned out, sending a stack of her papers flying as she took on Kara's super-speed with every thrust that was powerfully driven into her.

Kara felt the heat begin to build in her core, as she removed her left hand from Lena's hip, applied a short burst of freeze breath on to her finger tips, and she reached around Lena, found her aching clit and began circling it with her cool, dexterous fingers as she felt Lena begin to tighten.

"Oh, yes! That cold feels _SO fucking_ good, _Supergirl_!" Lena moaned, feeling her legs beginning to clench together.

"You like it when I use my powers on you, _Luthor_?" Kara demanded, speeding up and driving herself as deep as Lena could take her, as her own climax rapidly approached her.

"Y-yes! Supergirl, _fuck_! Don't stop!" Lena replied, her fists sending more papers flying as she began losing control.

"Come for your Super, Lena!" Kara again demanded, driving her fingers into Lena as far as she could.

"Oh fuck, _holy_ _FUCK_! Kara!" Lena let out, thrashing and grinding her hips as much as the desk and Kara would let her. Feeling Lena clamp hard and hot around her fingers, Kara's orgasm broke within her; the raging, white heat, coursing through her Kryptonian veins, like lightning during a thunderstorm, as it overtook her and engulfed her senses, showering her in pure ecstasy.

Riding her own orgasm out, she brought Lena down from hers and slowly stopped her hands and hips as soon as Lena came to a stop on the desk below her.

"Holy shit, Lena! That was amazing!" Kara exclaimed, collapsing on to Lena below her. "Was that worth taking a break for?" she asked.

"My darling, you are incredible, and that was absolutely worth taking a break for! You weren't wrong about making me come harder than I ever have before!" Lena smiled.

"Well, that's what happens when you call me _Supergirl_ during sex; it does things to me that I cannot even begin to explain to you. I'm just really grateful that I have you to be able to explore that with." Kara replied, removing herself gently from the CEO, cleaning Lena off of her hand, and scooped her up, setting her down on to her lap and she sat back in Lena's office chair.

"And I'm very lucky to be able to explore that with you too, darling." Lena replied, languidly kissing her girlfriend as she snaked her arms around her neck, bringing them closer together.

Kara pulled away from her girlfriend, resting their foreheads together as a wave of worry knitted her crinkle together.

"Babe, I just felt your crinkle knot up. What is it, my love?" Lena gently asked.

"I didn't push it too far with the Luthor-Super thing did I? I just, you're not your last name and I don't want you ever feel that in any aspect of our relationship is all." Kara quietly asked, concern taking over her face as she found Lena's soft, jade eyes smiling back at her - Lena falling a little more in love with her reporter, as she voiced her concerns.

"Kara, if it was a problem, I would have asked you to stop, and you would have done so if I did, because you love me and respect me just as much I do you. Did you not feel just how wet and aroused I was for you? That was because of you and because of how you dominated me. It was new and exciting because you've never dominated me so much like that before, and to be honest with you, I've been thinking about the Luthor-Super aspect for domination for a while now." Lena explained, placing a soft kiss to Kara's lips.

"You have? Why didn't you bring it up sooner? If the sex was going to be as mind-blowing as that, we should have done it sooner! You're incredible, and I love you so much, _Luthor_!" Kara finished, wrapping her girlfriend up and kissing her hard.

"I love you too, and I wanted you to be okay with it and to give you time to be okay with it when I did bring it up, given our family's history together, and because I know that you don't want to hurt me, but as it turns out, you're more than okay with it, my _Super_!" Lena winked, kissing her girlfriend again.

Lena broke apart from her girlfriend, breathless, and with a smirk adorning her soft features, she found the reporter's glinting, cosmic sapphire eyes staring back happily and blown out.

"Now, _Supergirl_ , take me to bed so _I_ can show _you_ just how this _Luthor_ dominates her _Super_!" Lena gently demanded.

As Kara swept Lena up in her arms and super-sped them to their bedroom; the reports and articles needing to be worked on, by a Luthor and a Super, remained forgotten about for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 _FIN._


End file.
